Question: Let $\mathbf{a}$ and $\mathbf{b}$ be orthogonal vectors.  If $\operatorname{proj}_{\mathbf{a}} \begin{pmatrix} 3 \\ -3 \end{pmatrix} = \begin{pmatrix} -\frac{3}{5} \\ -\frac{6}{5} \end{pmatrix},$ then find $\operatorname{proj}_{\mathbf{b}} \begin{pmatrix} 3 \\ -3 \end{pmatrix}.$
Since $\begin{pmatrix} -\frac{3}{5} \\ -\frac{6}{5} \end{pmatrix}$ is the projection of $\begin{pmatrix} 3 \\ -3 \end{pmatrix}$ onto $\mathbf{a},$
\[\begin{pmatrix} 3 \\ -3 \end{pmatrix} - \begin{pmatrix} -\frac{3}{5} \\ -\frac{6}{5} \end{pmatrix} = \begin{pmatrix} \frac{18}{5} \\ -\frac{9}{5} \end{pmatrix}\]is orthogonal to $\mathbf{a}.$  But since $\mathbf{a}$ and $\mathbf{b}$ are orthogonal, $\begin{pmatrix} \frac{18}{5} \\ -\frac{9}{5} \end{pmatrix}$ is a scalar multiple of $\mathbf{b}.$

[asy]
usepackage("amsmath");

unitsize(1 cm);

pair A, B, O, P, Q, V;

A = (1,2);
B = (2,-1);
O = (0,0);
V = (3,-3);
P = (V + reflect(O,A)*(V))/2;

draw(O--V,Arrow(6));
draw(O--P,Arrow(6));
draw(P--V,Arrow(6));
draw((-1,0)--(4,0));
draw((0,-4)--(0,1));

label("$\begin{pmatrix} 3 \\ -3 \end{pmatrix}$", V, SE);
label("$\begin{pmatrix} -\frac{3}{5} \\ -\frac{6}{5} \end{pmatrix}$", P, W);
[/asy]

Furthermore,
\[\begin{pmatrix} 3 \\ -3 \end{pmatrix} - \begin{pmatrix} \frac{18}{5} \\ -\frac{9}{5} \end{pmatrix} = \begin{pmatrix} -\frac{3}{5} \\ -\frac{6}{5} \end{pmatrix}\]is a scalar multiple of $\mathbf{a},$ and therefore orthogonal to $\mathbf{b}.$  Hence, $\operatorname{proj}_{\mathbf{b}} \begin{pmatrix} 3 \\ -3 \end{pmatrix} = \boxed{\begin{pmatrix} \frac{18}{5} \\ -\frac{9}{5} \end{pmatrix}}.$